Taking Chances, A Justin Bieber Story
by stardust2011
Summary: Justin Bieber is on his world tour. What happens when a girl runs into his life in Phoenix? Their lives will never be the same. Discontinued. Can't think of more to write.
1. Blue eyes

**Justin's P.O.V**

"Geeze. These girls are crazy!" Scoter laughs and shuts the van door behind him.

I laugh as Kenny starts up the van, "Nah, they're not crazy, just good fans."

Kenny pulls out and doesn't see the girl step out from behind the vehicles in the airport parking lot.

"Kenny, watch out!" I yell as he slams on the brakes. We stop inches from the girl.

"Hey! Watch it jerk!" She slams her fist on the hood. The girl was wearing ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. She had black hair, piercing blue eyes and looked about 18. She glares at Kenny then continues walking.

"Justin, you should go apologies to her for us." Scooter looks at me then back to the girl.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Quick go! She's walking away!" Scooter pushes me out of the sliding door. "She's behind that black car. We'll follow you." He shuts the door.

**The Girl's P.O.V**

"I finally get to visit my aunt in SanTan and of course Justin Bieber is here in Phoenix for his world tour. There were crazy fangirls everywhere." I walk out and look for my aunt's car, not noticing a large white van coming towards me. The tired squeal and my attention turn to the moving vehicle. The van stops inches from my body, of course my first reaction is…

"Hey! Watch it jerk!" I yell and my fist connects with the steel hood. The driver's face looked familiar but I couldn't place it. I walk away. "First the fan girls now this?" I growl to myself. I hear the van door slide open, "Oh, great. What now."

"Hey! Hold up!" I hear someone yell.

"I didn't dent your car dude! And I'm not going to pay for it either." I yell back.

"No, wait! Hold on a minute!" The voice was closer.

The voice sounded familiar, "No, I'm not going on a date with you to pay for the damage."

"Wow, most girls want to go on a date with me." He laughs

"Whoa…." I turn around and see a boy with brown hair, skinny jeans, a white hoodie and amazing brown eyes.

"I wanted to apologies about almost hitting you, but if you up for making that date." He smiles.

"Ha… You're funny." I cross my arms. He was kinda cute.

His smile grows, "I know I am. I'm Justin, by the way."

We shake hands, "Wait…You look familiar."

"Yeah, I'm Justin Bieber." He steps back and waits for my reaction.

"Wow… the hair cut really works for you." I smile and motion to his shorter spiky hair.

"Thanks," He smiles, "I really am sorry for that though. We didn't see you because of the fans and all."

"Ok now I must be dreaming." I joke and hold my head, "Thee Justin Bieber is apologizing to me?"

"Hahaha. Now who's the funny one? Some girls actually would be freaking out right now. Can I ask why you're not?"

"Probably cause I was just so pissed at your driver for not watching where he was going that the hype of meeting you isn't that big. Sorry for your disappointment."

"No, it's kind of nice that you're not." He waves to the guys in the van and they start to drive forward.

"Leaving so soon?" I smirk.

"Nah, Scooter has been blocking us from the fans and paparazzi. Their probably asking questions. So we can walk and talk." He smiles, "Where are you parked?"

"Oh. Umm… My aunt is picking me up. I'm here visiting her." We walk slowly away from the dispersing crowd.

"Oh? That's cool… So are you a fan?" He looks down shyly.

"No not at all." I smile and look forward. I see him look surprised out of the corner of my eye.

"You're kidding!" He yells. Just as he does my phone starts ringing and _One Time_ starts playing. I look up sheepishly at him, he just laughs, "Oh yeah not a fan."

"Ok so maybe I am." I laugh and answer my phone. "It's my aunt, she told me where she was parked." I say to him.

"Alright, so that means you have to go?" He seemed a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you though." I wave and start walking a different way.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I turn around and he was a couple steps behind me.

"Yes?"

"I never got your name." He smiles.

I smile back, "You'll probably never remember it."

"Give me a chance." He looks up with those big brown eyes, "Here…" He starts to pull out his phone.

"Sure that's a smart move? I might sell your number to someone." I smirk.

"But it'll prove I'll remember your name." He smiles again.

I think about it, "Sure, why not." I walk up to him and take the phone and punch in my number then hand it back to him. He calls it and my phone goes off. He puts his arm around my waist and takes a picture with my phone and sends it to his.

"There now I won't forget your name or those amazing blue eyes." He smiles and I feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"Thanks" I smile and look at the ground. "I guess…I'll see you around?"

"I hope so" He smiles and we part our ways.


	2. Just one girl

**Amber's P.O.V**

I get back to my aunt's house and set my stuff in the guest room. Everything that happened today was slowly setting in. Flying on the airplane, being in Arizona, meeting Justin Bieber, it all seems like a wacked out dream that I'm going to wake up from.

"So how have ya been kiddo, you've gotten taller sense the last time I saw ya." My aunt smiles and helps me carry my bag into the house.

I laugh, "I've been pretty good. I needed this vacation. I've been so stressed lately because we're getting ready for State Boards at school."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you're in Cosmetology school." She grabs a glass from the cupboard and mixes Pepsi and whiskey. "So how's the horse and 4-H stuff"

I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket but I ignore it. "It's been good. I started doing jumping with Cash. It's a lot of fun."

She smiles at me, "That's good. Are ya hungry?"

I smile at her, "No thanks. I'm okay for now."

She smiles back and walks upstairs. I take my phone out and look at the message. This was unbelievable. I, Amber Lynn Molnar, met Justin Bieber. My heart jumps…it's **him**.

_Hey:)_

My heart flutters as I reply: Hi

_Whats up beautiful?_

I just got back to my aunt's house. You are such a flirt. Lol

_Why do you say that?_

Calling me beautiful? You don't even know me.

_That is true… but you really are beautiful._

Ok Justin, whatever you say.

_So how are you liking Arizona?_

It's nothing like Michigan but it'll do.

_Michigan! Wow, that's far! You're just here to visit your aunt, right? How long are you staying?_

I'm only here for a week, sadly. This was my Christmas present from my parents.

_That's a really good present. Lol Traveling the world. Haha Ever think of needing a body guard?_

Haha. I have one, but she's back home lol.

_Wow, really? I was just kidding._

It's a joke between me and a friend. She's going to be in the SWAT, and we joke that she's my body guard.

_Think she'll approve of me? Lol I don't want her to beat me up._

Haha Idk. She's not a Bieber fan. Lol

_Are you for sure she's not? You said you weren't._

Yeah… That was embarrassing…

_I thought it was cute._ _No girl has ever tried to deny liking me before._

Good to know that I was the first:)

_No problem. Hey, could I call you? I finally have a break and it's easier to talk._

I walk out into the kitchen and get a glass of milk and think about his offer.

"Who have you been talking to this entire time?" My aunt asks, making fun of me texting.

"A friend back home. Just making sure I got here safely." I smile reassuringly.

She gives me a suspicious look, "Alright. Don't stay up too late. We have to go grocery shopping in the morning." She walks up stairs and I walk back to the guest room and lay down.

I text back: Sure, but my aunt says I have to go to bed soon so not too long.

I wait a couple minutes and my phone starts ringing. I answer, "Hello?"

"Hey how's it going?" It's still so hard to believe it's really him.

"Boring, I'm unpacking my stuff."

"That sounds like a real blast," he laughs, "want some help?"

"Nah, I'm almost done."

"Awe, I could've helped." He pouts.

I laugh, "Yes, because my aunt would totally let you over to help me."

"Hey! Ya never know she might." He laughs, "I'm Justin Bieber, and she'll let me."

"Yeah, just because your famous doesn't mean she'd let you in."

"Again, you never know." We laugh and continue talking. Well mostly I did the talking. Every time I'd stop he'd ask another question. Pretty soon he knew almost everything about me. How old I was, were I'm from, all the activities I do, pets, funny family stories, he was so easy to talk to. I look at the clock, 12:58.

"I hate to break it to ya hun, but I need to go to bed."

"Alright, it was nice talking to you. We should hang out some time while you're down here." He sounded just as tired as I was.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Amber." There was a pause before we both hung up. So far this vacation was great. I hope it keeps going like this. I smile to myself and fall asleep.


	3. One Less Lonely Girl

**Amber's P.O.V.**

It's weird how you can run into to someone that you'd only dream of meeting. Justin and I have been talking and texting each other sense that day. Kenny had finally apologized to me one day when Justin and I were talking on the phone. I haven't told anyone about my run in with Justin, but the first couple days after us meeting, paparazzi got some pictures of us. Thank God none of the pictures showed my face or were clear. We would have had some serious problems.

My aunt has been working for the past couple days, so I've mostly been home alone till she gets off. Her dog, Lucky (she used to be ours first), has been keeping me company, along with Tammy's evil cats…

Tammy laughs when she comes home and finds me tanning in the back yard. "Amber, its 55 degree weather, if you go home sick to your mother don't blame me!" She laughs and sits down to have a cigarette outside. I just laugh and start to pick up the towel. My phone vibrates and I open it."Would you get off that damn thing! I'm going to throw that over the fence if I see it one more time!" She laughs and puts her cigarette out. I just smile sheepishly at her and walk inside the house behind her. "Who have you been texting anyways? Don't they known your on vacation?" Tammy says and pulls out a glass from the cupboard.

I laugh and get out a glass of my own and fill it with Orange juice. When I pull the carton out it almost knocks over a beer bottle in the fridge. "Opps!" I catch the beer before it falls out of the fridge.

"Ugh, you should have let it fall, then we wouldn't have all that beer in there." My aunt jokes.

"What you don't like beer?" I ask and pour the juice in my glass.

"No, can't stand the stuff!" She makes a face, "Jeff drinks that stuff not me."

"Then why is there so much of it," I laugh.

"If you want you can have some. I just want the stuff gone." She says and takes a sip of her drink. I give her a weird look. "As long as you don't go flashing the neighbors you can drink." We both start laughing.

"You're not being serious are you?" I continue laughing.

"Yes I'm being serious. I don't care if you do drink here or not." She winks at me and pulls down a bottle of vodka. My eyes winded as she pours the drink into my orange juice. She walks up stairs. I pull out my phone and text Justin.

**Dude you will not believe what my aunt just told me!**

_Uh-oh. This ought to be good._

**She just told me I could drink!**

_Haha wow, really?_

**Yes really lol. As long as I don't go flashin the neighbors she doesn't care.**

_Hahahaha can I be there if that does happen;)_

**Justin…..**

_What? I was just kidding lol but do be careful, alright?_

**I will. Trust me.**

_Alright:) well I gtg. Concert and all:) later beautiful._

Alright later. I smile and shut my phone.

About 12:30 at night, Tammy and I finished up watching Aladdin. Tammy had made me three cocktails; I couldn't see straight and almost fell down the stairs to get to my room. We were laughing up a storm about it. Somehow I make it down stairs and land face first on my bed. I laugh at myself, "This was a good day." Just then my phone started ringing. I look at it and smile. "Why hello there wonderful"

"Hey beautiful." His voice sounded a little scratchy, "Whats up."

"Oh nothing, just laying down. You sound funny." I smile to myself.

"Yeah, the girls wanted me to keep singing. I could still sing to you though if you want?"

"Hmmm…. Nahhhh, that's a little too cliché." My words slurred a little, he caught it.

"Amber, are you drunk?" He sounded concerned.

"Psh no…" I laugh, "I'm just tired, that's all."

"That's a lie." He laughs, "So a cliché huh? How so?"

"Oh ya know. Every girl wants Justin Bieber to sing to them. Just like when you pick the "One Less Lonely Girl" girl at your concerts."

"Haha you want to be my "One Less Lonely Girl", don't lie."

"Are you asking me to be?"

"If you want to be..." He clears his throat.

"Don't even start singing. Besides you wish I was." I roll my eyes.

"Oh you caught me. I wish you were."

"I knew it!" We laugh.

"I wish you were my Lonely Girl tonight. Sing my heart out to you as I looked into your gorgeous blue eyes. Kiss your hand then hand you a single rose instead of the dozen any other girl gets on stage." He pauses; I feel a blush coming to my cheeks. I didn't know whether it was because of the alcohol or him. "When the song ends, I'll kiss your cheek and take your hand, lead you off the stage so we can talk back in my dressing room."

"Wow you really know how to make a girl go weak at the knees." I laugh.

"I think the alcohol is doing that to you more than I am right now." He laughs into the phone. Gosh I love his laugh. "Amber?"

"Yeah?" My heart jumps.

"Just checking. You got quiet, thought you fell asleep."

"I'm about to, I am so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o tired." I hear him laugh on the other line, "Justin, will you cuddle with me?"

"Amber, you know I would but I can't."

"Please?" I made my voice sound quiet and sad.

"Alright, alright on one condition."

"You name it"

"Would you be _**my **_One Less Lonely Girl?"


	4. Arrogance

*CRASH!*

My eyes fly open; I jump up and run out to the kitchen. Tammy was making breakfast and she dropped a pan.

"Well so much for being quiet. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

I just laugh and shake my head, "Don't worry about it. I needed to wake up anyways." I smile and walk back to my room. Last night was so much fun. I run the memories through my head; some are a little fuzzier than others. I put a pair of distressed jeans and a light blue shirt on, and then walk out to the kitchen. "Hmm, whatcha makin?" I ask as I sit down on a chair.

"Well I was trying to make breakfast but you see how that's going." She smiles at me, "Ya know what? I give up." She reaches into the fridge and gets out a pack of Pillsbury cinnamon rolls. I laugh and get a glass of chocolate milk then walk up stairs. My phone vibrates and I open the message as I sit down on the couch. It was Justin.

**Hey remember anything from last night? Lol**

_Hey and ummm somewhat. Why?_

**Oh I was just curious. Lol**

_Justin what did I say?_

**Think. Think hard. Lol**

_Ugh….._ I close my eyes and try to think back. _I laid down on my bed after almost falling down the stairs. That's about it._

**I called you last night**** it was a very interesting conversation.**

He was laughing at me, I knew he was. Think, Amber, think, what did you two talk about? The way he's acting it can't be good. I probably said or did something embarrassing.

_Umm….I don't remember._

**Well it started out being a funny you calling me drunk conversation. Then you said you'd be MY One Less Lonely Girl**

_I don't think so. You're just messing with me._

**I don't lie, Amber. You said you would be my One Less Lonely Girl.**

_Mhm…. I don't remember this so I don't think it happened. Maybe all those screaming girls last night at your concert kinda messed your head up. You probably just wanted me to be yours and dreamed it._

**Yeah sure, Amber, whatever you say.**

Suddenly I got another text from him.**Either way you still said yes.**

Oh now he had me flaring! I couldn't believe this kids arrogance thinking I would ever want to be HIS anything. _You arrogant jerk taking advantage of me! I would never be YOUR anything!_ And with that I shut my phone and put it down next to me. Thought about it a couple minutes after listening to it vibrate a couple times I just shut the damn thing off. My aunt walked upstairs and saw me sitting on the couch with a pouting look on my face.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asks and sits on the floor next to me to pet Lucky.

"Nothing just a friend is making me mad. That's all." I flick through the channels on the t.v.

Around noon I decide to turn my phone on. Messages and voicemails kept coming in nonstop. I rolled my eyes, all the messages were the same. "I'm sorry Amber." "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you." "Please talk to me." "Amber, please answer me " The last message really caught me.

**Amber, I'm sorry. Your right I was arrogant I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish you were my girl. You're funny and sweet. Please I don't want to lose you as a friend.**

My heart sank; I didn't even want to listen to the voicemails after that. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to text him, call him, or just let him sweat it out a little bit longer. I wasn't that mean. I groan and get an apple and a glass of water then head outside to tan. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He must feel bad…. Who am I kidding? He's got a ton of fans, he probably won't even remember what happened or even me anymore. I sat with my ear buds in listening to music when one of his songs came on. It was Down to Earth. My heart sank more and my thoughts went back to him. My song was interrupted by a call. Justin.

"Hello?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Hey. Listen I'm so sorry Amber-"he started to apologies.

"Justin, don't worry about it." I took a breath, "Apology accepted, just don't let it happen again."

"Really, Amber?" He sounded relieved, "I promise it won't happen again. I guess I just got caught up a little bit. So how are you?"

"Pretty good, I'm outside tanning right now. Tammy went to work." I sigh and take a drink of my water.

"Sounds like fun. Mind if I stop by before I leave tomorrow?" he asks, followed by, "If you're ok with it I mean. I just, kinda, wanna see you again." He sounded so shy.

"Hmmm….You can't stay for long." He yells "yes" into the phone. "But no limo or fancy car so I know that no one will follow you." I get an "oh" from him. He was pouting.

"Alright, I'll do my best. Where exactly are you again?" He nervously laughs. I give him her address and he types it into his Google maps on his Blackberry. "Alright I got the directions; actually I'm not that far away at the moment. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, see ya" I hang up then take off. I had to get ready to see him. At least change out of my bikini or put something on over it. I laugh nervously as I look in the mirror. My face was clear for once and my black hair wavy from the braids from the night before. I put on a white v-neck t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans and added some eyeliner to my eyes. I thought I looked good; now all I had to do was wait. Tammy didn't get back till 6 and it was 12:45 now.

Ugh this waiting was taking forever! I thought he said a couple minutes away! I passed back and forth, Lucky watching me as I go. It was 1:30, where was he. O was starting to get nervous. Just then the door bell rang. I looked out the window and saw a black Chevy Traverse sitting in the drive way. It was him. My heart was about to pound right out of my chest. Come on Amber, get a hold of yourself, you don't like him. He's just a pop star that wants to mess around with a girl. I get to the front door and open it. There he was in all his glory. Blue jean shorts, a white shirt and a white button down shirt over top of it slightly opened.

"Hey there beautiful" He smiles.


	5. Starstruck

_ Ugh this waiting was taking forever! I thought he said a couple minutes away! I passed back and forth, Lucky watching me as I go. It was 1:30, where was he. I was starting to get nervous. Just then the door bell rang. I looked out the window and saw a black Chevy Traverse sitting in the drive way. It was him. My heart was about to pound right out of my chest. Come on Amber, get a hold of yourself, you don't like him. He's just a pop star that wants to mess around with a girl. I get to the front door and open it. There he was in all his glory. Blue jean shorts, a white shirt and a white button down shirt over top of it slightly opened._

_"Hey there beautiful" He smiles._

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually come." I scratch the back of my head.

"Now why would you say that? I promised you I would come." He walks though the doorway and follows me into the kitchen. Lucky comes running down the stairs to see who was in the house. Justin bends down and tries to pet her but she growls at him and goes back up the stairs. He looks at me.

"She doesn't like new people. She didn't even like me when i first got here and she used to be mine." I smile and laugh as he stands up and leans on the counter.

"So enjoying you time down here?" He looks at me over the counter.

"Yeah, its a lot warmer than Ohio." He glances up at me and an akward silence falls over us.

He starts tapping his fingers on the counter and looks around the house. "You never told me you aunt was into hockey." He looks at me then gets up and walks over to my aunts Redwings collection.

"Yeah, she's a huge Redwings fan. We always get her a calender of them for christmas for her." I follow be hind him. "You used to play hockey didn't you?"

He turns around and looks at me, "Thought you weren't a fan." He teases and lenas towards me.

I laugh and push him away, "Wanna go watch a movie or something?"

"Or something? What else is there to do?" His brown eyes look into my blue ones.

"I don't know," I shrug and break our eye contact, "What movie do you wanna watch? I was watching True Blood before you got here."

"I'm not all that into that show. Its really weird..." He trails off.

"Yeah my aunt and I make fun of it all the time. It doesn't make much sense but you sure can get a laugh out of it." I smile nd shake my head.

We finally decide to watch Prince of Persia. I sit down at the end of the couch by the arm rest and he sits down next to me. It was weird knowing he was some big pop star and yet here he was, like every girls dream, watching a movie with me. He was so down to earth, no pun intended. Justin kept quiet thoughout the movie didn't try anymove on me which was nice to a point...About a quarter way though the movie I fell asleep.

**Justin's P.O.V**

Her head slowly fell onto my shoulder. How could anyone fall asleep during this movie there was so much going on! Of course I was tired myself from the concert but still. Amber's hair fell over her face and I carefully brushed it out of the way and behind her ear. I managed to get my arm around her so my arm wouldn't fall asleep. She was so calm, and different. Any other girl right now would be freaking out that I was at their house or "fake" sleeping on me just to get close. She was honestly sleeping. It was cute.

I woke up a little after the movie ended and I decided to try to wake her up so I could get going. I didn't want to be gone too long and I didn't want her to get in trouble for having me here. "Hey, Amber. Wake up." I whispered in her ear so she hopefully won't jump. She mummbled something and curled up to my shoulder more. I could feel my face getting hot. _Ok please don't wake up and see me like this._ I kept thinking to myself. I tried again once I calmed myself down. "Amber, I need to get going. Wake up." Her eyes flutter open revealing her sky blue eyes. She realizes how she's laying and sits up face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She blushes and looks away. What was she flustered about? Its not her fault she's tired, was it because she was cuddling with me? Or, well, fell asleep on me?

**Amber's P.O.V**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _How could you fall asleep on him! I probably looked stupid._ I fix my hair and look at him. He was watching me, his cheeks were a bit rosey, he was blushing a little bit. Probably just as embaressed as I was. I shook off that feeling and smiled at him.

"So, did you finish the movie or you fall asleep too?"

"I fell asleep shortly after you did I think." He started blushing more.

"Oh.." I mouthed.

"Yeah," He looked at his watch, " I have to get back, my flight leaves in a couple hours. Got another concert tomorrow night." He smiles and we stand up.

"Well it was nice of you to stop by." I smile and lead him down the stairs to the front door.

"I wish I could have stayed longer though." He confesses. "I hope we can stay in touch?"

"Yeah I do too." I smile and hug him. he turns to the door and hesitates. I raise my eyebrow and he turns around to face me. He takes a step closer and... I hear and alarm clock go off. We both jump. "Shoot! Justin you need to go! Jason is up and he'll tell Tammy." I rush him out the door.

"Alright, I'll see you again in August." He smiles and winks.

"August?" I ask.

"Yeah, the concert in Cleveland, Your my One Less Lonely Girl. Later" He smiles and my heart jumps.

He pulls out of the driveway and I still stand awe struck by what he said.


End file.
